<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>11. Memory by Detroit_become_Merlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931334">11. Memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin'>Detroit_become_Merlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YHStober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But he's trying, Gen, NPG is an asshole, NPG's real name is Kami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NPG shapeshifts into Sam</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; Welsknight Gaming, Dom &amp; Helsknight, Grian &amp; Dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YHStober [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>11. Memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>EX had been staying with X as he recovered from his impromptu deal with NPG, Dom and Hels had been visiting the bedridden twin since he had returned and were staying at Grian’s mansion because he was the only hermit willing to host the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, many of the hermits visited him, to make sure Grian wasn’t having trouble with the two, Wels had decided to stay with him for the rest of his counter’s visit. However, Grian had caught him wandering about at night after Dom complained about hearing ghosts in his hallways.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian had sighed and gone to investigate only to find the knight in shining armour pacing up and down the hallway leading to Grian’s room to protect him. The sweatered hermit was touched by the notion but ultimately assured Wels that he would be safe within his walls.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least for a time, Grian knew he needed to talk to NPG about his deals, about EX’s, he knew he had forbidden NPG to make deals with the other hermits. But Dom, EX, and Hels weren’t hermits, so in NPG’s mind, they were fair game.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He should’ve been more clear, should’ve forbidden him to make deals, but making deals is what NPG is comfortable with, and for the longest time, Grian figured it’s how the demon made friends in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An exchange in which NPG gives them what they want, and in return, he gets a piece of them to remember the deal by, and Grian locked him in a closet because he couldn’t handle a couple of rabbits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt guilty, evil even when he locked the demon there, it brought about memories of how Sam would lock him in the basement and forget about him. There wasn’t anything Grian could do or say to excuse that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Watchers would tell him that it was for the best. Taurtis would understand, but ultimately he was glad that the demon was gone. Dom had been afraid of him ever since he first met NPG.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although he didn’t blame any of them, NPG sometimes acted too much like Sam, just missing the mark or actually apologising in his own way. Like now, for example, a cup of steaming tea and a bowl of nuts and berries prepared with a scribbled apology note sat on the table waiting to be eaten and read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, and even though it was 3 am, Grian sat down. He knew he wouldn’t be able to find him today and that The hermit would have to wait for him to appear, tears sprang in his eyes as Grian quietly sobs into his hands, murmuring apologies under his breath that he was too much of a coward to say out loud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure who the apologies were for, NPG? EX? The hermits? Perhaps, or maybe he was just wallowing in his own self-pity like the coward he was. What a disgusting human being, always counting on others to help him, on his base, his interior, hell he had to go to the Watchers every time something happens with NPG.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He growled and gripped his hair as he heard the telltale sound of a crackling fire, “Don’t N” he hunches over himself away from NPG’s outstretched hand which he tried to place on his back “I just want to be alone right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s being alone gonna do” NPG scorned, angry that Grian wouldn’t take his comfort “You need someone to keep you from making stupid decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian laughed harshly “What someone like you?” NPG took a step back, startled by Grian’s tone, “What can you do besides steal other people’s body parts for your own personal puppet show” NPG bristled and took a menacing step forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re on thin ice Xelqua” the demon glared. “Or do I need to remind you of who put me in that closet for five years?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian flinched and looked away. “Believe me I don’t need reminding, and I don’t need reminding on the why either” he pushed past NPG and choked when NPG pulled him back by his collar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? you couldn’t handle a couple of rabbits, they’re tiny, and all they do is hop around all crazy like” He shook Grian “It’s pathetic that something as inconsequential as a bunny could make you scream like a child.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know exactly why they scare me, get off” Grian struggled against the demon’s hold and finally got out of it when the robotic body fell loosened his grip and pushed Grian to the ground, his back hit the counter. He stared horrified as NPG’s panels started to shift and come apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ỳ̷̛̘̮̕ͅè̶̺̣͝s̵̲͠ ̵̯̤͎̽I̷͖͒̈́ ̴͈̉̚d̸̨̦̄͑͝o̵̢͂̎͛ ̸̮͓̳̓̈̿k̸̦͍̬̓̈́̚n̴͕̈͜ō̸̲̈ͅw̵̝̽̊” He was engulfed in black fire, but instead of disappearing he stops possessing the body Grian had given him and the robotic casing fell to the ground, limp. He starts to shift. It wasn’t until the fire faded that Grian stopped breathing. “Ö̵̟̈̏n̶̡̊ě̶̯̖̳́̂ ̵̦͙̲̊̌̚S̸͉̼̤͂͊ȃ̵͐͜͝m̴͚̪͔̋́u̶̳̣͆ȅ̴̻̿l̸̗̻̽̋ ̴̟̎Ǵ̶͇͒l̷͍̈́̏͝ȃ̸̺͜͝d̷̻̀̀ḯ̵̹a̴͇̞͂͋t̷̰̿̐͜ó̸͈̖̣̓r̴͚̈͗̎” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian scrambles back, NPG is in the form of a teenager, tall and lanky, with white bunny ears sprouting from his head and a knife in his hands. He screams as NPG moves towards him and Grian seeks for a weapon, but to no avail. The demon was upon him, and he grabs him by the throat and throws him on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian stops a knife from coming too close to his right eye and grabs hold of the still full bowl of berries and nuts before smashing it against NPG’s face with all his might.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NPG has knocked away from him, and Grian flips himself over the table before using the piece of furniture as a shield, with no time left to spare as a blade of a knife broke through the wood. NPG laughed at him “W̸̗̤̣͠h̶̢̦͚̽̂̕ȃ̸̹̫́͠t̶̺̿̉'̷̨̙̋s̸̟͗ ̷̢͛̌͝ẅ̴̛͉́r̵͙̮͚̎̚o̷̺͒ñ̷̡g̵͎̟͖̿ ̷̗̍̊̌G̶̬͕͑͒r̴͍̚e̷͖̬̎ė̸͉-̶̟̹̓́ͅo̷̡͔̎n̶̮̬̐?̶̡͔̝̒̑ ̶̭͒͘S̸͕͔̦͛͗̓c̵͉͌͒̊a̴̜̳̅ŕ̶̢͊̓e̶̙͍̍̽̊d̴̤͖͚́̊͘ ̶͇̿̎ỡ̶͎̠f̸̻̿̈́͜ ̴̘͇̝́a̸͙͆̌ ̸̧̘͙̔͝l̶͚͆́ī̵̝̫͙̕t̸̬͌͘ṫ̸̰̪̖̎͐l̴̯̼̑ě̴͉ ̵̦̺̃ẃ̵̲̑̋h̷̭̝̄i̵̮̪̟̎͂͑t̶͎̘̅e̶̻͒̕͠ ̴̦͋̔r̷̩̜̞̄a̴̼͐͜b̴̢̦̀͗̑b̶̫̚i̴̟̯̅̅t̴͙̤̿͗?̵̱̔” He brought the knife out and stabbed the wood again and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian whimpered as he held the impromptu shield upright, “Why are you doing this Kami?!” He screamed NPG’s proper name as the demon froze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“T̶̨̪̾o̶̧̐̒ ̷̫̾̓͛ȟ̴̯͈̱̆̍e̶̻̝̾́͊͜ĺ̷̠̯̤̀̋p̶̺̀̀ ̴̩͕̌ỳ̸̨̫o̷͕͝u̸͎̪̱̓̎̌ ̷̥͈̻̉̌̅g̶̢̺̩͘ē̸̗͕͝t̸̞̩̊̌͜ ̸̖̊̚͝o̶̥̠̫͛̈́͆ṿ̸͔͑͐͝ḛ̷̤̥͗̌r̶̩̝̻̅͘ ̴͇̟̋t̶̻͛̏͝h̴̭̱̙̎͑́ḯ̴͎̪̪̂̑s̶̤͍̥̈́̑ ̴̼̦͈̋̉i̷͉͗̽ṛ̵͓̙̐r̶͙̥͉̒̕͝a̷͔̦͊̎t̷̨̙͉̍ḯ̷͖̼o̵͈͊̽n̶̢̍͠ͅa̸͕͎̫̅͗̀ḻ̶̻̑ ̷̲̔͐̀f̶̰̈́̇͝e̷͒͜a̷̢̙͆̈́̈́r̷̛̺͓̦͗͛ ̷͇̓͝” It was almost loving, caring even, and the saddest part was that Grian truly believes that NPG thought he was helping, and it’s that that Grian couldn’t take about NPG. How even though he had spent years, decades, centuries even in the world he was still so clueless about human nature and yet he absolutely nailed it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s not, it’s not irrational, not to me at least” Grian whispered, loud enough, so NPG heard him as he pushed the table with all his might and with a clatter NPG gets trapped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t get trapped for long as he quickly engulfs himself in flame and reappears behind Grian, he grabs him in a chokehold, and pressed the knife against Grian’s throat, the hermit froze, and memories overtook him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shook, and tears started pouring down his cheeks “Please,” he coughed, and the knife pierced his skin “please. don’t make me go through that again” he begged, and NPG tightened his hold.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N̵̘̹̥̿̽o̵̲̞͌ṱ̵͓͐̒͋͜ ̵̨̝̪̓̿͝u̶͔̘͆̏n̸̨̮͆̾ț̷̀͒͝ḭ̶͔̇̉̃l̸̖͓͊͆̊͜ ̸̰̈́̊̈́y̷̹̐o̸̗͋͐͝ú̵̧̕ ̷̥̽̀s̵̻͕̏̕t̸̢̗̆o̷͍͜͝p̶̧̽̆̾ ̵̡̫̣̎̀ḃ̷̺͝e̶̗͝ͅi̷͖̳̎ñ̶̻̠̱͌ģ̸̛͈ͅ ̷̳̦͂̚ȧ̶̻̞̱̃f̵̧̭̥̎̔͠r̴̨̽̌á̵͖̯́̿i̷̻͊̅͘d̸̗͑͛͠” Grian breathed heavily as the delved deeper and deeper into his memories, he prepares himself and brings his elbow up and into NPG’s stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon hunches over and lets go of the knife in shock, and it combusts as soon as it touches the floor. Grian grabbed hold of the back of NPG’s tanned jacket and flips him over his shoulder and onto the ground, he wiped the blood off his neck and grind his obsidian foot into NPG’s collarbone. Pinning him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NPG grins up at him, and Grian shivered at the familiar smile on the familiar face “N̷̹̻͛͊͠ò̴͉̯̳̑w̸͇̤͂ ̸̜̉̏̏ẗ̸̩̪͇́h̵̜̊͛̈ȃ̶̪t̸̛̮̲̋̀ ̴̧̙͐͐ŵ̷̫͍̋̓a̵̧̍̂s̸̜̃ͅn̸̛̎ͅ'̷̦͒t̴̟̠͊̈́̎ ̷̺͂͛ṣ̷̃͌o̴̫͊̑̊ ̶̞́̈́h̴̘̽͌a̵̤͇̭͒̔̃r̶̜̾̈̈d̸̳̩̎̋,̴̼̎ ̸̠͊̃w̴͖͕̽̈ã̵̺ś̶̱͝ ̵̝͚́̏ḯ̷̥̮͉t̶͎͓͆?̴̧̮́̓̕” The hermit glared at him as he heard a gasp come from the doorway. Grian was about to step back when he saw Dom, Hels, and Wels standing in the door, but NPG managed to pull Grian off him and pin him to the wall by his neck. “B̸̮͖͒u̶̜̗͛t̸̟̊͐̊ ̸̨̃͛Ȋ̴͕͕̑̕ ̵̨̛̮́ẁ̴̨̭̀́i̷̺̪̙͑ń̶̬.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dom rushed into the fight and grabbed a chair, he slammed it on NPG’s shoulder, and the demon crumpled to the ground. The demon sighed and engulfs himself and his discarded vessel in a fire, the flames travelled to the centre and combined itself, as it fades away NPG was brushing fake dust off his vest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT” Dom screamed at NPG. His eyes held fire and hate as he glared at the demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dom-” Grian coughed “Dom please, calm down” The man grabbed the sleeve of his angered friend and pulled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I WILL NOT! HE TURNED INTO- INTO </span>
  <em>
    <span>HIM</span>
  </em>
  <span> AND ATTACKED YOU” Wels and Hels took a step back from the King, not once had they ever experienced him so angry before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh come now, this wasn’t the worst thing I’ve done for him” NPG rolled his eyes at the King’s fury.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SHUT UP,” Grian and Dom told the demon in unison, Dom’s sounded more like a dragon’s roar while Grian’s was quiet and shook with rage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NPG I think it’s time for you to leave” Grian got up and pulled Dom by his sleeve. He pushed the King behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“YOU’RE JUST LETTING HIM GO LIKE THAT?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not much I can do as of right now Dom” Grian looked sadly at his friend and turned back to NPG “as I told you before I need to be alone.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>NPG rolled his eyes and vanished in a pillar of black flame.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dom growled and kicked the cabinet before fleeing deeper into the mansion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian sighed and looked to the two knights that stood frozen in the doorway. “I’m sure you two have many questions” he fidgeted “but I don’t think Dom would like to talk as of right now, Hels could you go talk to him, he trusts you,” Grian asked as he started to clean up, picking up discarded berries and nuts, he faintly heard Hels walk away, and Wels came in to help.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Wels asked, Grian shook his head and got up to grab a broom and dustpan pan. When he came back, he saw that Wels had repositioned the table and was now attempting to handle a few shards of broken ceramic and to no one’s surprise Wels had a few cuts on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian sighed and dropped the dustpan next to the broken teacup and leaned the broom against the cabinets. Before gently gripping Wel’s wrist and sitting him down on the table, he went to the drawers to grab disinfectant, gauze, and cotton before proceeding to clean Wels’s scraped up hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grian” Grian hummed in response, focusing solely on Wels’s hands as he wrapped them. The sweatered hermit moved to brush the remaining teacup into the dustpan as well as a few stray foods. He emptied the contents into a trash can as Wels watched the other hermit clean with an aura of ease.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Grian” he called out again, and this time he paused and looked at Wels with a blank expression, it was scary seeing the usually expressive hermit look at him like that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grian blinked and shook his head “Yeah?” His grip on the broom tightened, and a small, sad smile stretched across his face</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you don’t want to talk about it but-” He was cut off by a little laugh from the sweatered hermit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Meanwhile, upstairs in an empty tower, the King was found leaning against the wall and staring at the opened window, Hels was sitting beside him in silence and waiting to be addressed. “You’re curious, aren’t you?” Dom asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little” Hels commented, “But I won’t ask any questions that you’re uncomfortable with, my liege.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. My knight” Dom leaned his head back against the wall. “What’s your question.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The form NPG took, why did it elicit such a reaction from Dom,” Wels asked, back in the kitchen, Grian sat down, discarding the spilt tea, but he had the note NPG wrote in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“NPG shapeshifted into-” Grian paused searching for the correct term to describe Sam, ‘a bad friend’ would be underestimating it but Grian doesn’t feel comfortable using the word ‘abuser’ “a terrible person from our past” Grian decided.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An asshat” Dom growled out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hels froze unused to his King swearing. He nodded nonetheless “May I ask why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He told my homophobic dad that I kissed him after he stole clothes from a dead girl’s grave and pretended to be a girl” Dom picked up a stray piece of rubble and threw it out the window “daddy dearest kicked me out of the house, and I was homeless for the rest of high school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s terrible” Wels looked down and tapped his fingers against the table “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say sorry to Dom, I didn’t help him when I should’ve” Grian looked away from the knight.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say sorry to Grian, he was the one that lived with the bastard” Dom threw another pebble out the window. “Stabbed him, locked him in a basement, force-fed him poison and plastic, you name it I wouldn’t be surprised if he did it”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But either way,” Dom and Grian said in unison “I still have nightmares about him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>THE END</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NPG's saying<br/>1. Yes I do know<br/>2. One Samuel Gladiator<br/>3. What's wrong Gree-on? Scared of a little white rabbit?<br/>4. To help you get over your irrational fear<br/>5. Not until you stop being afraid<br/>6. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?<br/>7. But I win</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>